I am Soli ?
by Yoko Nee-San
Summary: Percy Jackson has a very complicated life and her life really changes when she meets the sun god Apollo. Apollo has taken an interest on her , an interest she doesn't like at all , plus the nickname that Apollo has given her , Soli. But there is more for the reason Apollo is around her , a reason who is connected to her dreams ... Fem!Percy x Dark!Apollo , Sequel to Last true lover
1. Apollo freaks me out

**A/N : My beloved ! I am back with the sequel of last true lover ! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed , followed and favourited that story and i want to thank the rewierers i didn't answer last time for the last chapter.**

**For the newbies , that story has a prequel named 'last true lover' , that tells the story of Apollo's last true lover during the Trojan war , Solaria Line. If you want to read it , it is on my profil.**

**I would like to say that i don't want any bad review , i usually work really hard on my stories , and i don't want anyone to spoil it , i know that my grammar isn't perfect , but it isn't horrible , so if you want to critic , you'd go away.**

**The story begins in The Titan's Curse , just when Percy meets Apollo. Oh , and i want to say that Percy's name will be the same as the male version , only that she has Persephone as a second name , that's all , i already said in the prequel that Percy'd be female , just like the prequel.**

**Solaria's sister and brother will be reincarnated , as well as her first love , Lucas , who will be seen , i think it will be evident to know who Lucas is through the chapters.**

**Also , in one of the review of last true lover , someone asked me why did i plan Will Solace as a rival for Apollo instead of Zeus who killed her because of jealousy. In fact , i didn't plan Zeus because in PJO , he is against Percy , here i have a better motive than in the series , Zeus will hate Percy because of Solaria and will try to kill her , but he won't fall in love with her again , he will do that only for revenge and will accept her in the end of the story . For Will Solace ... I have a particular reason , but i won't tell you even if it isn't hard to know it.**

**For the rating of the story ... I really don't know ... Maybe it will be rated M , but i want your opinion , do you want it to be rated T or M ?**

**And some passages will be different of the book. And oh , i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians , only Fem!Percy , it is to Rick.**

**I hope you will enjoy the sequel like you enjoyed the prequel , i am really glad to write again.**

* * *

><p>"We are gonna meet your brother ?" I asked Artemis in her tent. She nodded. "Yes , my brother Apollo will come soon. But Persephone-"<p>

"Percy please." I interrupted her softly. "I don't like being called Persephone." That was really rude of me to interrupt a goddess , but Artemis said nothing and smiled. "And why is that ?"

I shrugged. "I don't know ... A goddess already wear that name ..."

"And you want to be specific ? Only you carrying your own name ?" I looked at her in confusion. "How did you know ?" "I know those kind of things. And it is written on your face." I smiled at her , Annabeth always told me that i was easily readable.

_Annabeth_ , her name was like venom for me , all was my fault , if only i didn't-

"Oh and Percy," Artemis said with a kind voice. " i have a proposal for you."

I blinked , knowing fully what was going on. "A proposal ?"

"Yes , i'd like to know if you would want to join the hunt."

I froze hearing that , thoughts began to race in my mind , the thought of Will , Annabeth , Thalia , Silena , my dad ...

I couldn't do that , I had people to take care of , things to do. She couldn't recruit me in the hunt like she had done with Bianca.

"I would leave you time to think about it if you want to." Said softly Artemis , i nodded even though the answer was ready to be out of my mouth.

I got up and got away from the tent , looking for Thalia , i knew from her that she didn't like the hunters very much.

I breathed heavily in the cold air , and looked around. So many things had happened now. Thalia was alive again , free of being a tree , Silena talked to me a lot, she taught me many things about clothes and love , things i would forget later , I was hanging out with The Stolls too much for Annabeth's liking , she always said they had bad influence on me , i still laughed at the first joke we made together. Will's and i weird relationship , he was like a brother to me but ... Maybe i felt more than that for him. And of course , for a certain reason , Zeus seemed to hate me , and i was pretty sure it wasn't connected to the fact that i was his brother's daughter ...

"What are you doing ?" Asked Nico Di Angelo , Bianca's brother. I smiled at him , i didn't know why , but i felt bad for him to be alone now that Bianca had joined the hunt.

"Nothing , just breathing."

"That's cool , can i try too ?"

"Of course." I laughed at his childish behavior. Soon Thalia joined us , and she didn't look really happy.

"Something's wrong , Thals ?"

"Those stupid hunters are really ... Gah !" She said massaging her temple. "I think i hate them."

"I think you said it to me some minutes ago , when they recruited Bianca."

"Then I hate them more than before."

Artemis got out of her tent and walked to us with Bianca , her hunters were already here.

"My brother is soon here." She said to us , looking seriously at me , a serious glance I didn't like at all. Was she afraid I would decline her offer because of her brother ? A brother I never met with that.

A sudden light came from the horizon , and I looked away.

"He's almost here , don't look until he parks."

The lights were off , but I didn't notice it until Thalia said that weird sentence. "Woaw , Apollo's hot !"

I opened slowly my eyes , and i froze immediately.

Sandy hair , icy eyes , perfect face , perfect tan , perfect body ...

Just like the man in my dreams. The one who killed me. Not only he killed me , but he also cried after , for a reason I didn't know. I always noticed the likeness that Will shared with the man in my dreams , and now I knew why , because he was his son.

Whatever Apollo did or didn't do to me , I didn't know and I really didn't want to stay near him.

"Are you alright ?" Asked Thalia beside me , I was able to hear her through the 'little sister !' sentence of Apollo. "You look like you're sick."

"I am alright , that's just ... I don't know , i really don't." I said sighing deeply.

"You are crazy , Persephone."

"Don't call me that !"

"But ... You let Will Solace calling you like that."

"And only him is authorized too."

"Hmph , so favouritisme ..."

"Please Thalia , don't begin ..."

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so cool."

I turned around to look at Apollo's grinning face , he still didn't had noticed us , and I was really glad for it.

"The last line was only four syllabes." Artemis said , and Apollo frowned. "Was it ?" "Yes. What about I am too big-headed ?" "No , no, that's six syllabes. Hum ..."

Zoe explained us that Apollo had been obsessed with Haikus since he had gone to Japan , apparently , that made him crazy.

"I've got it !" Apollo exclaimed. "I am so awesome. That's five syllabes !" He looked very proud of himself even though his haikus really sucked.

After a little speech of Artemis that said that not only the hunters , but us needed also a ride , he began to check on everyone , begining by Thalia.

And then , his gaze fell on _me _, and it should never had.

He widened his eyes in disbelief , just like he didn't trust his view , and then he just had to _walk to me , _and to take my face in his hands.

"Solaria." He said shocked , he looked about to cry , and he was holding me too tightly for my comfort.

"Apollo." Artemis's voice echoed through the air. "Let her go , Apollo."

Apollo made our bodies flush against each other , my fourteen years old against his.

"You didn't tell me that Percy Jackson was the demigod I was gonna take to camp." He said accusingly to his sister , a weird dark tone in his voice , and I shiverred.

"Apollo ! Calm down ! She is _one_ of the demigods you must take to camp."

Apollo looked at me in the eyes , like he could see my soul , there were weird feelings in his eyes , disbelief , relief , sadness , love and lust ...

After that he sighed softly and kissed my cheeks and my forehead. "Welcome to you , my love. Welcome , my dear Solaria , my little Soli."

Wait , what ?

"Huh ..." Saying that i didn't understand was more than a statement.

"Well ... Everyone in !" Apollo suddenly cried and let go of me.

I frowned. "But ... That will never be enough for all of us to go in."

Apollo grinned at me. "Well , this is the sun chariot , it can turn on whatever i want to. Look !"

The red Maserati turned into a school bus , i watched with a weird expression the transformation , until Apollo pushed my back. "Go in." He said cheerfully , maybe _too_ cherfully.

The hunters and us got in the bus , and Apollo literally pushed me in. After that , Zoe wanted to pick up her camping pack , but Apollo wanted to flirt with her and she glared at him , which made Artemis to repeat the rules about the no flirting thing with her hunters to Apollo. Strangely , Apollo did look at me after that , like he wanted to make me jealous , but after seeing my expression of disgust , he quickly looked away , like my look hurt him.

Even in the bus , i was able to hear Apollo's proposal of driving , and i felt my self anticiping that.

"Thalia Grace , daughter of Zeus , perfect." I heard Apollo say.

Oh crap

That wasn't gonna go well.

* * *

><p>Okay , it was just horrible.<p>

Thalia had ... Dizziness , it was weird for a daughter of Zeus , but it was like that.

At some points , I crashed myself many times against Grover , that really pissed me off , so i walked to Thalia and Apollo , the last seemed to force himself to be calm.

"Thalia," I said through my teeth , forcing myself to be calm , i didn't forget that we were in the sky and that Zeus didn't like me very much so ... "Pull up !"

Thalia yanked back on the wheel , and i tried to held on this time , i sat on a seat near Thalia. Apollo came to my side , putting his hands on my seat which really did annoy me very much , not only i was afraid of him , but his playboy behavior let me to think that he wanted to try something with me , and seeing how he flirted with Zoe , i wasn't gonna walk into his little game.

"There !" Apollo pointed. "Long Island , dead ahead. Let's slow down. 'Dead' is only an expression."

I looked in front of me , I was able to see Camp Half-Blood and the campers's heads.

"I'm under control." Thalia kept saying.

"Brake." Apollo said.

"I can do this."

"BRAKE !" Apollo and I screamed in the same time.

Thalia slammed her foot on the brake , and the bus slammed into camp half blood's canoe lake , which got severals naiads scrambling out of water.

The bus stopped at the surface , and i breathed heavily , as did surely the others.

From the corner of my eyes i swore i had seen Apollo look at me worriedly , but as soon as i looked in his way , he turned his head away.

Really weird.

"Well , it could had been worse." I said , and Thalia groaned.

Campers came by sides , interested by a bus accident instead of their lessons.

"Everyone out !" Apollo screamed while helping me to get on my feet. Everyone got out of the bus , but Apollo was very persistent. He insisted to help the hunters into carrying their bags , despite Zoe's threaths.

I wondered ... Why Apollo didn't ask to take my bag ? He seemed to want to be closer to me , but he was still flirting with the hunters ... I shook my head , the sun god was really something , and I really didn't know why I felt so weird around him.

The hunters and Zoe started to go in their cabins , followed by Grover who insisted into showing them their cabins. I looked at Bianca who was now with the hunters , I really felt bad , she had literally given up Nico , and that made me angry , really so.

Nico was looking sadly at Bianca's back , I came to him and took his hand. "Don't worry , I am sure she doesn't hate you or something if it is what you would think , she only wanted to take her independence , but that doesn't mean you won't see her anymore , and you'll get friends here , don't worry." He smiled sadly at me and hugged me , I was a little bit shocked , but I returned his hug.

"Thank you very much." He said in my arms. I smiled. "Don't worry , that's normal. If you need anything , you would ask me." He nodded , and I took his hand to lead him to the big house. But I felt someone's hand on my arm , and I looked up to see Apollo.

"What do you want ?" I asked , that was really rude , but Apollo didn't seem to notice.

"Hum , I wanted to say ... I am really sorry for the girl who fell , Annabeth , you were close to her ?" I widened my eyes in disbelief , I didn't talk about Annabeth to Apollo , so why in Poseidon's name was he knowing and asking me about it ?

"How do you know ?"

"I know everything." I rolled my eyes at that and began to walk away , when I noticed that Apollo was following me.

"What do you want still ?" I said exasperatly. He chuckled. "Well , I want to see Chiron , it had been times since the last time I saw him , and i want to accompany a gorgeous girl like you , of course." He winked at me , and I tried to distance him , but he was more fast than me.

Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** **Hey , this is the first chapter , you see i updated before december ! I hope you liked it , as i said in the prequel , Percy's adventures won't be really described , only her love story with Apollo. Will Solace will be seen in the next chapter. And please reviews ! I really need it !**


	2. Mr D calls Will and me lovebirds

**A/N :** Hello ! please read the AN in the end of the page !

* * *

><p><em>Hours later.<em>

"What do you think that my father is doing here ?" Will Solace asked as we walked together through camp. It was almost dinner time.

I shrugged. "I don't know , and I don't want to." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Why ? You don't like him ?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Please Willie , your father is the most carefree and flirtatious person I've ever met."

Will sighed. "I know right ? That's what my mom told me."

"What did she say ?"

"When I was a child , my mother told me that my father abandoned us. When I was taken to camp and was claimed , I understood perfectly what trap my mother fell in. The trap of a womanizer who jumps from woman to woman , unable to control himself. Three weeks after she met him , he got away. Leaving no words and me in my mother's womb." Will looked really sad , and I had a desire to hug him , which I did.

He looked taken aback , but he hugged me back. "I'm sorry for you and your mom , Will." He breathed into my short curly black hair. "That's okay , Persephone."

"You know," I said when we pulled away. "The two of us have daddy's problems." Will laughed. "Well , you do not have problems with your father , you see him from time to time , but for us ... Only a few of my half-siblings have seen him."

"Mickael ?"

"Yep , he likes him though , unlike me and the others , but all of my sibling despite him , he's a player after all."

"And everyone wonders if his kids are like him , players." Will frowned playfully. "Persephone , you are hurting me , how dare you to think that I'm a player ? I am gonna punish you !"

I grinned at him. "Catch me if you can !" I said running away from the very handsome son of Apollo.

Will began to run after me , people smiled when they saw us , they were used to us acting like that. Since I was twelve years old , Will had been , along with Silena , Annabeth and Grover , my best friend , but I felt something other around him , something I've never felt for anyone , but something familiar. When I talked about it with Silena , she told me that it was love , and she screamed and squealed like ... Well , an Aphrodite camper ...

I ran deeper into camp , winking at the friends I was seeing in my run.

Will was very fast , and that made me take the way of the big house , of course , Will followed me.

I entered into the big house , and slowly closed the door , I had some seconds of advance on Will , and I knew he would be soundless for the door as it was the big house , in others words , Mr.D's property.

I really hated him.

What an-

"You're serious ?!" A voice almost screamed , and I headed towards the door in front of me. I pressed my ear against it in the same moment , Will came and caught me into his arms. "Got you !" He said cheerfully , with a slow voice. "What're you doing ?"

"Shh." I told him. "I'm listening."

Will looked at me , then pressed his ear to the door.

"No doubt , that's her , seriously Chiron , I fell in love with her and I made her my lover , I was even betrothed to her , I think that I would recognize a lover of mine when I saw them , especially a lover that I loved."

"Actually , that explains things." I heard Chiron's voice.

"Like ?"

"When she came to camp , she told me that she had weird dreams."

"And what were they about ?" I heard Apollo say curiously , eager to know.

"Troy's war. She told me that in her dreams she was unable to escape from some place , and that later , an extremely handsome man killed her with an arrow , she didn't understand why he cried after though. But she said he looked like your children , especially William."

Apollo remained silent. "I see , there is no doubt now , it's her , I can just look at her and look at Solaria in the same time , her sea-green eyes are the same black-gray , her short curled black hair is the same long curled black hair of Solaria , her tanned skin is the same white skin of hers ... And her behavior too , headstrong , just like her." Apollo chuckled a bit , a tone of pure adoration when he said the last sentence.

"I will be even more carefull with her , now that I know. Lord Apollo."

"There is something I must tell you , Chiron. Since she's Solaria , the prophec-"

"Well well well , look at what we have here , but it is Penny and Bill !" Will and me turned in horror to look at our worst nightmare , Mr.D in his usual leopard shirt.

Mr.D took our arms , and pushed us to the room. But Will never took his grip off me.

We entered the room - rather fell in- (Forced by Mr. our worst nightmare). Chiron looked confusedly at us , Apollo , on the other hand , looked with interest at the pair his son and me formed with strange glints in his eyes.

"Will." He spoke fondly , even if he didn't look happy to see him with me , but just why ?

"Father." Will said with a neutral voice full of hatred as he helped me to get on my feet , never releasing his grip on me.

"And Soli !" Apollo said looking at me with a huge grin , eyes full of happiness as he was looking at me.

"Lord Apollo." I said in a deep voice. "I already told you some hours ago that my name is Percy Jackson." Apollo looked at me and smiled a fake smile. Chiron cleared his throat.

"I believe campers , that the rules-"

"Oh please." I said looking at him. "No one even respects the rules , and we must ... I must ... Check on Nico Di angelo , ah that's it , I must check on him , and after , Will will teach me archery." Will looked at me with widened eyes disbelieving what he just heard , as asking 'You're crazy or something ? Do you need me to check up on you ?'

"Hum. Yes. " He said awkardly , surely because he was lying , I knew that he hated it.

"Well Peddy , and you Jill , you two loverbirds can go now !" Mr.D said to us. "And we'll talk about your punishment later." Chiron added.

I sighed , I should had known that something like that would have been coming. Will and me walked away , without noticing Apollo's jealous eyes on us.

* * *

><p>After that little incident , dinner came and Will and I said goodbye to each others , he had to go to the infirmary , and I really wanted to check on Nico , I left him with the <em>Stolls for gods's sake.<em>

I walked to the Hermes cabin , but when I was gonna enter , someone grabbed my arm and put their hand over my mouth before I could do anything.

I kicked at the culprit , but he was too strong for me , and I regretted to not have Riptide on me. The culprit took me deeper into camp , heading towards the forest.

"Shhh." The culprit said , and I recognized that voice , it was a voice which I was getting used to.

"Lord Apollo !" I snapped when he finally let go of me , we were now in the forest. "What do you want ?" I snapped at him.

He grinned and winked at me. "Well , I want to stay with you of course , you know , like hanging out , talking ... And all." He said the last part with ... a nasty tone.

"Why don't you go to do this with your children ? I'm pretty sure they'll be overjoyed to see you." Apollo froze at my sentences , and he looked away. "I can't , laws." He said it with , weirdly , a very sad tone.

I looked at him , shock on my face. "You do care for them ?" He looked at me like if I was crazy. "Of course I do ! They are my kids ! I can't be with them , but I always wanted to stay with them ! But of course , those stupid laws stop me !" He really sounded honest , and I felt compassion towards him.

_I can't and I won't._

I blinked , trying to focus on the voice in my head. Memories began to run over me.

_I love you , thank you._

_Thank you for loving me , Solaria._

_I can't let go of you ... And I'll never do it._

Voice , the same voice as Apollo's , filled my mind , I tried to shake it away , but it bursted.

I fell to the ground , with my hands in my head. Apollo came to me immediately. He frowned. "What are you feeling ?" He asked knowingly.

"I'm hearing your voice in my head ! What did you do to me ?! Did you curse me ?! " I screamed at him , and he gasped. He took me in his arms , and placed his arms around my waist.

"Shh , that's okay." He said tenderly to me. He began to sing a greek hymn to me , and I felt better.

"Thank you." I breathed. I lifted my head at him , only for me to meet his blue orbs , beautiful sky blue , the same shade as Will's.

_Will._

I blinked , and got off Apollo's lap. "Hum , thank you." I said a bit coolly. Apollo sighed , but smiled at me after that. "Don't worry Percy , that's nothing , oh and I didn't do anything to you."

"Then why did I hear your voice ?"

"I can't tell you , sorry Soli."

"Stop calling me like that ! My name is Percy ! I have enough with Mr.D Who kept calling me Penny and other names !" Apollo got up too , he was way more tall than me ...

"I am not gonna stop it." He said with a weird voice. "Soli suits you very well , Percy." I almost blushed.

"Anyways , you should head back to camp."

"What ? But you're the on-"

"I know." He said awkardly. He was gonna walk away , but he stopped. "Percy ?"

"What ?"

"Say to Will that I am sorry for everything." Anger rose in me again.

"Oh really ? Why don't you go say it to him by yourself ? after all , you abandoned his mom when she was pregnant of you." I said sharply.

Apollo's face fell. "I-"

"You're a player." I said finally , turning my back at him and heading back towards camp. Suddenly , I turned around and said it. "You know Apollo , you shouldn't even apologize to Will , or to any of your children , because most of them , if it is not all of them , despise you greatly." And with that , I walked away.

* * *

><p>I walked to the Hermes cabin , weirdly the door was opened , and that made me suspicious. <em>What could they have done ?<em>

The Hermes cabin was full of kids , most of them were playing , not sleeping at all , again , we were talking about children of Hermes for most of the people here.

"Huh what're you doing here Percy ?" One of my friend , a son of Hermes named Cecil asked me .He was playing at a video game on his nintendo.

"I'm looking for Nico Di Angelo , the newbie ." Cecil looked thoughtfully at me. "The one who was hanging with Travis and Connor ?"

"Yep."

"I saw him with Trav and Con when they were trying to break throug-"

I didn't even let Cecil the time to finish his sentence because I ran as fast as possible to take Nico away of those crazy guys.

I was running through camp , trying to find them when I spotted a short guy with black hair , I immediately thought it was Nico , and so I ran after him. In my run , I stumbled on a stone and fell back on the ground , on top of the guy who I thought was Nico.

"Nic- Huh , what the Hades ? Mickael ?" The son of Apollo growled. "You're heavy ! Get off of me !" I rolled my eyes at him , but I did as he told me , and I even helped him to get on his feet. "Thanks." He said breathlessly.

"You're welcome Mika." He glared at me.

"Don't call me that ! You know that I hate it !"

"But I love it."

"And I hate it."

"I love it."

"I hate it , and I'm the one involved , so end of the debate , I win." He grinned at me , and I shrugged. "Well , you win in your head , Mika." He grumbled something I didn't hear , but I let it go.

"What are you doing so late , Percy ?" He asked after some seconds.

"I was looking for Nico Di Angelo , a new camper. And you ?"

"Couldn't sleep. So I thought that walking would help me to. I am a bit preoccupied because of the war."

I frowned. "It is really unlike you , to be preoccupied or to be worried by something."

"I know , but ..."

"I understand , Mika , don't worry , I promise you that we'll be fine."

He smiled sadly at me. "Persephone , I told you not to call me like that."

"Mika-"

"Percy !" A tired voice resouned , and Mickael and me turned to look at a runing Nico who was followed closely by none others than the Stolls in all their trickery glory. Nico opened his arms and wounded them around me , I caught him in time. "What happened ?" I looked at the Stolls , each had a huge smile of innocence on their face.

"Oh , nothing impor-"

"STOLLS !" An angry voice echoed through the air , and I knew very well who it was.

My friend from the Demeter cabin , Katie Gardner.

I looked at Travis. "Did you prank the Demeter cabin again ?"

Mickael laughed loudly. "Man , that's the third time in a week !"

Travis grinned slyly. "Well , I only wanted to color Katie's hair in green."

"Why green ?"

"Because she likes green."

Connor looked at his older brother thoughtfully. "How do you know ?" Travis's face went red. "I-"

"Wait a bit , don't tell me that you spied on your little strawberry like last week ?" Connor said incredulously , but his tone let me to believe that he was very amused. His brother became extremely red from head to toe.

"I just want to know why you involved Nico in , though." I said to the Stolls , and Connor grinned flirtatiously at me. "Well , my dear Perseph-"

"For the thousand of-"

"Percy , right. My dear Percy , we wanted to take him with us , like that , he'll be a professional later."

"And why would he need that ?"

Connor looked at me with widened eyes full of shock. "Well for fun of course , and if he's a son of Hermes-"

"I don't think he's one." I sighed softly at the Stolls impossible personality. I shrugged , then I noticed that we weren't hearing Katie's voice anymore. Travis seemed also to notice.

"Hey , where's-" His voice was stopped by a loud noise , and everyone looked at each other. I widened my eyes , and Mickael cursed. "Damn it ! Harpies !"

We began to run , everyone in every direction possible , Mickael in the Apollo cabin's direction , the Stolls in Hermes cabin's and me , who was still carrying Nico , in Poseidon cabn's.

That night , Nico slept with me , it was against the rules , and he was supposed to be in Hermes cabin , but I didn't care , I didn't dare to go outside to drop him off in Hermes cabin with the harpies around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Here is the second chapter , I am truly sorry , it's a bit bad , but don't worry , the next one will be better , it will be the part where Percy meets Aphrodite , and I'll pass directly to the meeting part.

Also please , I'll disturb you with something , I want you to go to vote on my poll in my profil please , that concerns the next story I'll publish. If you want to check on the summary , then go on my profil , but please vote , I really don't know what to publish , and I am truly lost.

I want to thank all the reviewers , the followers and the favourites , I published that story for one month , and I already have many followers and reviewers , I am really glad and happy !

CupCakeAwesomeness : Haha I know , I hope you have enjoyed this chapter !

guest :I am glad you love it.

crimsonDream 01 : Thanks !

AvelinaTeuton : Hahaha really ? I hope you were alone in that laboratory , people would have found it strange ! Anyways thank you very much !

fearlessshadowhunter : You'll see ;)

AquaCat1 : Just a coincidence , when I projected the sequel , I never thought about it , I just wanted a story where Will and his dad would fall in love with for the same girl. And how they wpuld react.

PercyJacksonDoctorWhoFanGirl : Oh my god ! Don't do that xD Pray like that only to god X'D Anyways here the chapter !


	3. I met Aphrodite and Thalia joins Artemis

I widened my eyes in disbelief as Apollo winked at me. "Shhhhh ! I am incognito. Call me Fred if you must refer to me."

It was really weird. I exepted the sun god to be furious at me after what happened some days ago in the forest , but he wasn't at all. Maybe he was really lenient after all.

_Wrong. He is not and you know it , just read more myths , damn it !_ I thought to myself.

"Well , what are you doing here ? You are gonna help us ?" Apollo grinned at me , showing me his white teeth. "Yep ! But you must be careful."

"Oh , you think ?" I asked sarcastically. "We just have lost Bianca !" Apollo looked at me in the eyes. "I know , and I am truly sorry for the girl." He sounded honest.

"Don't be , that's my fault , if only I-"

"How's that , your fault ?" He said with anger , and I shivered , it was the first time I ever had seen the sun god angry. "That can not be your fault , nothing could have be done , so stop making yourself crazy with that." I looked away some seconds at the place where Zoe , Grover and Thalia were. They were far away of us , waiting. Zoe just couldn't talk to Apollo because she hated him like the devil , Thalia had had a bad experience with him because of the I-Force-Fou-to-drive- Accident , and Grover ... Well , Apollo said he was too furry after all ...

"Okay." I said sighing. "What should I do ?"

"You need a rid , no ?" I nodded. "Then , take that train." He pointed at the train , it said 'sun west line'. I turned to look at Apollo. "Thank you." I said softly , so softly that I was surprised of myself for that. He smiled kindly at me. "That's nothing. You must save Annabeth , and also my baby sister , so ..." Apollo trailed off , didn't knowing what he should have said. I got the feeling , just by looking at his eyes , that usually he always had something like pick up lines for girls , what a flirt. But for some reasons , he couldn't do it with me.

Whatever.

"Thank you. " I said one more time , turning my body and begining to walk. I sensed Apollo's gaze on me , but when I turned my head in his way , he was gone.

* * *

><p>I really didn't know what was worst.<p>

Meeting the war god that I _deeply loathed_ , or Drew Tanaka's mother. I really hated Drew , she was just so _snobbish._

I looked at Aphrodite's beautiful face and I found that she had many things in common with Silena , the only Aphrodite girl I ever became friend with , the girl I considered as a sister.

Aphrodite smiled me a dazzling smile. "Well , my dear Percy , let's talk !" She said excitedly , like she was just too much excited about it.

"Huh ?" I said uncertain. "But about what ?"

She widened her eyes in disbelief. "But , about your love life , my dear !" She squealed , and I noticed that her and Silena had the same squeal.

Huh.

How weird.

My cheeks became red and I felt heat in my face. "Hum , huh , this isn't a good idea lady Aphrodite , I don't have an interesting love life." Aphrodite glared at me.

"You dare to lie to me ? I felt your feelings for that handsome son of Apollo !"

My eyes widened and I became even more red at the mention of Will. "I-Huh-I.." Aphrodite eyed me with a satisfied smile and a weird glint in her eyes , they were the same blue as Will , just like Apollo's.

I blinked , and I felt Aphrodite's knowing gaze on me.

Apollo ?

But why ?

Why did I think of that god ?

"Well." Aphrodite said , lookind gently at me. "I am glad to see you again , Solaria Line .It has been millienas since we saw each other , well , since the Trojan war to be exact." Shock and confusion were clearly written on my face , the goddess looked away some minutes , and she smiled at me with her white teeth.

Did all of the most beautiful Olympians had extremely white teeth ?

"So , you like that boy , Will Solace." I blushed deeply and she smirked. "I can say why you have fallen for him. Blond hair , blue eyes , tanned skin , surfer body , a dazzling smile and a cocky grin ... Almost the same replica as his father. Ah , Apollo. A lot charming , do not you think too ?" She said batting her long black eyelashes at me and I frowned.

Was she saying me that Will was like his father ? A player ?

No , it couldn't be possible , he was too kind and hated his father too much for that.

"I ... Yes , that's true , I love Will Solace."

"And why ?" She pressed on curiously.

"He's nice , kind , considerate , trustworthy , very handsome , caring and he has always been here for me when I needed him. Since the day I woke up in the infirmary in my first day at camp , I have always seen his blue eyes ... He protected me and hugged me when I needed it. Even if Will always pushes himself too much and is overprotecting of the people he likes ... I love him , yes I love him , and I'll do everything to protect him and to make him love me back."

Aphrodite smiled fondly at me. "I know , but what do you think of his father , Apollo , doesn't he remember you someone you really loved a very long time ago ?" Aphrodite's voice wasn't kind anymore , it was deadly serious. I looked at her one moment and I widened my eyes when I noticed that she looked at little like Apollo , instead of looking like Will like before.

"I ... Don't understand what you're trying to say , lady Aphrodite." I said hesitantly , and she laughed loudly at that.

"Of course you do sweety ! You just don't want to remember that yet !"

I tensed. "I-"

"Well !" She said cutting me off. "You must go now ! Go saving my little niece." She said sweetly. Ares came and I got off the car , but Aphrodite's voice spoke again.

"And don't forget Percy , I'll make your love life very complicated and beautifully tragical ! A love triangle ! That's just perfect to finish what my son began millienas ago !"

* * *

><p>I walked with a blank expression into the throne room , with Annabeth and Thalia at my sides.<p>

We lost Bianca and Zoe , and I'd never forgive myself for that.

But at least , Anna was back , and that made me smile a little. But now , Annabeth and Thalia were forced to admit to themselves that Luke was mad. I had never been able to stop that guy , he was one of my first friends at camp , and he betrayed us too quickly. But maybe it was good , because I would have had a crush on him if he wasn't evil. I knew that Hermes asked me to help him , but nothing , absolutely _nothing_ , could help_ him_.

"Welcome , heroes." Artemis said as we entered.

"Moooo." I heard Bessie , and I turned to look at Grover and him. Grover ran to me. "You've made it !" He said hugging me. I hugged him back , patting his head gently.

I felt a sharp gaze on us , and I turned to look at Apollo. His eyes were red , but as soon as he noticed me , he frowned and looked away.

"They can't do this !" Grover pleaded , and I looked at him "Do what ?" I asked.

"Heroes." Artemis called.

The goddess of the moon got off her throne and turned down on human size. She talked about Atlas and Bessie , and said that her and Apollo would hunt he most powerful monsters. I wasn't really listening , I was more attracted by the Olympians.

Zeus had his gaze fixed on Thalia who was ignoring him and intead , was holding Annabeth's hand like she was trying to comfort her. Next to him sat a gorgeous woman wth silver hair and white skin , the goddess of weddings , Hera. At my uncle's right sat my father. He hadn't changed very much since the last time I saw him. Beach shorts and a hawaiian shirt that I really hated , and of course sandals. His green eyes were fixed on me , but there was something weird in his gleam , it was like he knew something I didn't. He smiled fondly at me. At his right , there was an ugly man with a brown beard , Hephaestus.

Hermes winked at me with a sad smile. I figured out that it was because of his son. Apollo frowned and glared at him , then looked at me. He was on his golden throne , and I noticed that he had earphones on , and I really wondered if he was listening or not. But since he finally smiled at me , and even managed to give me a thumbs-up , I didn't wonder anymore and I smiled back , strangely. Which got my father's and Aphrodite's attention.

I was surprised to see that Dyonisus was here , but he looked really bored and was reading a wine magazine. And oh just _no please. _The god that I hated the most in the whole universe was here , growling at me while he was sharpening a knife.

Next to Hera was a very beautiful woman with blond hair , she was in green robes and her throne was full of branches and apples. Demeter , goddess of the harvest and mother of my friend Katie Gardner. Next to her was a woman I thought was Annabeth , but since the last was with me , I supposed she was her mother , Athena , goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And then there was Aphrodite , as beautiful as ever , who smiled and winked at me knowingly , making me blush deeply.

"I gotta say ," Apollo said , smiling at me cockily. "These kids did okay." He cleared his throat and I almost rolled my eyes , _another horrible Haiku of his_. "Heroes win laurels-"

"Hum yes , first class." Hermes interrupted anxiously. "All in favor of not disintegrating them ?"

A few hands went up , Demeter , Aphrodite.

"Wait a minute !" Ares growled , pointing at Thalia and me. "What about those two ? They are still dangerous ! It'd be much safer , while we've gotten them here-"

"Ares , can't you just shup up for a minute , will you ?" Apollo asked , angered.

Ares's eyes flashed. "What did you jus-"

"Ares." My father interrupted , looking oddly but gratefully at Apollo. "They are worthy heroes. We won't blast my daughter to bits."

"Nor my daughter." Zeus spoke , and I sensed his gaze travelling from Thalia to me , he was actually glaring at me. And I really wondered why , what did I in Tartarus to him to deserve such hatred from the king of the gods ?

"She has done well." Thalia blushed at her father's words.

Athena cleared her throat. "I am proud of my daughter as well , but there are huge risks with the other two."

Apollo looked at her with fury in his eyes. "What ?!"

Annabeth became pale. "Mother ! How could you !" Athena sent her a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father and my uncle have broken the laws. Only Hades kept his word , which I find really ironic. As we know from the great prophecy , children of the eldest gods , as Percy and Thalia ... Are dangerous. And as thickheaded as Ares is , he has a point."

"Right !" Ares said. "Wait a minute , what did you-" He began to get up but a grape vine grew around his waist like a seat belt and pulled him back down.

"Oh please Ares." Dyonisus sighed. "Save the fighing for later."

"You're the one to talk , you old drunk , you really want to protect those kids ?" He cursed and ripped away the vine.

Dyonisus gazed at us wearily. "I don't love them at all. Athena , do you think it's better if we destroy them ?"

"I am not judging , I am only giving my opinion and pointing the risk." Apollo glared hotly at her when she said 'risk'. "We must act now , what do we decide ?" She continued , acting like she hadn't seen Apollo's hot glare.

"They will not be punished." Said Artemis. "If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor , we are not better than the titans."

"Maybe." Said Zeus. "But we still need to destroy that monster."

"Bessie ?" I asked , shocked. "You want to destroy Bessie ?" Zeus glared at me.

My father chuckled. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie ?"

"At first I thought it was a female." I said shyly , looking at my feet. I heard Apollo's melodious chuckle , and I looked up to see him gazing intensely at me , a look of pure fondness in his eyes. Weirdly , I felt my heart beat quickly after that , and I heard Aphrodite squealing quietly.

Pfff , she was just like Silena.

"Well , for the Ophi-"

"Dad." I cut him off , moving my gaze from Apollo to look at him. "Bessie's just a sea creature and he's so kind ... You can not kill him like that !"

"Percy ," My dad began awkwardly. "He's dangerous , if the Titans steal it-"

"But you can't ! He is innocent , and it's wrong to kill someone innocent no ? Just like Kronus eating his chlidren just because they would ... Gah ! It is just wrong !" Zeus looked coolly at me , but he seemed to be considering that.

He looked at Thalia , and Apollo spoke. "Father , Trying to control the prophecies never work , I already told you that , plus , Thalia turning sixteen next year doesn't mean that she is the child of the prophecy , it can be Percy , it can also be ... The other one." He said hesitantly. Zeus glared at him , and the other Olympians gasped. Was there another child of the big three ?

"Don't speak of-!"

"Now." Hera spoke , sounding weirdly calm. "This is not the time for it."

"I need a new lieutenant." Artemis spoke suddenly , looking at me , and I shivered. I sensed Apollo's gaze on me.

"Sister." He spoke harshly. "Tell me that you didn't do what I think you have done." Artemis ignored her twin.

"Percy Jackson , daughter of Poseidon , do you accept to join the hunt and to become my new lieutenant ?"

I widened my eyes. It was the offer I didn't want to accept , and I wasn't gonna.

How could I leave everyone behind ? How could I leave my father , my mom , my friends and Will ? It was impossible for me.

And I ... I didn't know why , but I ... I was pretty sure that Apollo was another reason , and I tried to ignore the logic of the 'why' I kept asking myself.

I took a deep breath. "No." Apollo sighed , from relief. And Aphrodite smirked at him.

Artemis frowned. "Can I ask you why ?"

"It's really a great honor , my lady , but ... I can't. I just can't leave my friends and my parents behind. Camp half-blood is all my life . I am truly sorry." Artemis smiled sadly , but nodded. Then she turned towards Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia accepted and became the lieutenant , but Anna refused and I felt myself being happy about it , though I felt a bit betrayed by Thalia , who smiled sadly at me as if saying _'sorry'._

Dyonisus still tried to kill us. But what was that damn stupid old wine magazine god's problem ? Finally , I succeeded at convincing them to keep Bessie alive and safe , though Zeus was suspicious of that.

They voted for knowing if they should kill us or not. My father and Apollo were the first to vote against it , and finally , Ares , Athena and Mr.D were the only one for the idea.

"Well !" Said Zeus. "Since we will not kill those heroes ... Let's honor them ! Party !"

Everything changed , the gods turned down to human size. The nine muses came and played a lovely song , really beautiful. Annabeth was gone talking to her mother , Artemis and Thalia were chatting together and Grover was eating like he hadn't in months. I only laughed at his behavior.

Many gods kept coming over to congratulate me. Someone glared down at Hermes as he was chatting with me , and he was so cheerful that I didn't want to say to him what happened to his favorite son , my ancient friend , Luke Castellan.

Luke's betrayal had been horrible for me , along with Annabeth and Will , he was one of the first friends I got. And he dared to ask me to join him. Looking at what happened when I refused ...

Thankfully , Hermes got a call and walked away. And then , the man of my nightmares came. "You can drive my sun chariot anytime you'll want it." Apollo said , looking at me gently , I blushed and he smirked. "Hum thanks , hope I won't have diziness like Thals though". He laughed. "Don't worry , there's no way for it !" He said tapping my back in a friendly way.

"I can also give you archery lessons if you want to." He said with a nostagic voice , but for a reason , his voice sounded sad.

"Hum no thanks , your son is already trying that , that doesn't work , I really suck at archery." Apollo raised his blond eyebrows at Will's mention. But he chuckled in nostalgia.

"Don't worry , with a teacher as awesome as me , you'll be the best archer." I rolled playfully my eyes at his cokiness , but felt a small smile on my lips.

"Hum." He said awkwardly. "Do you want to dance ?"

I didn't know why I accepted it. Maybe that was because he was extremely handsome , maybe this was because his voice had a lustful tone , or maybe it was just because Aphrodite was smirking at me that I had accepted.

I deleted the fear I had for Apollo and took his hands , he placed them protectively around my waist , and I placed my arms around his neck , placing my head in his shoulder.

We stayed here for a moment in a comforting silence. Neither of us spoke. The music was slow , and Apollo was a very good dancer , I could feel his breath on my neck as I closed my eyes , and I felt weird butterfies flying in my stomach.

I had only felt butterflies with Will.

_Will._

_"My father is the worst." He said just after my first quest , he had just welcomed me back. "He abandoned my mother with me in her wombs ... I'll never forgive him , he is just a player."_

I opened my eyes slowly , finding Apollo's blue ones looking straight at me with a kind and loving gaze.

He really wasn't the flirty god I met some days ago. He was totally different of it. He was kind and warm , just like Will.

For some minutes , I forgot everything , I forgot that he was Apollo and me Percy.

I forgot everything. But memories filled my mind.

_"Solaria"._

_"Why can't I ?!"_

_"Because I won't let you do ! You will stay here with me forever !"_

_"What have you done ?!"_

_"I hope you're happy now ! Do you know what will happen now ?! Do you , Solaria ?!"_

I blinked.

What was that ?

"Hum , thank you for the dance." I said awkwardly , trying to get away from him , but he didn't let me do it , in fact , his grip on me tightened.

"You are welcome , Percy. It was a pleasure." He said with a husky voice full of desire , and I shivered , feeling a strange but familiar heat in my body.

"Hum , I ... I must go now , but thank you. And I am sorry for what I have said last time , you aren't so bad after all." Apollo smiled at me and finally , let go of me. He grinned at me while waving his hand when I began to walk , and I smiled back with a slight blush on my cheeks , and of course , he had noticed.

From the corner of my eyes , I saw Aphrodite wink at me , and I blushed more.

"You won't let me down , will you ?" I heard my father behind me as soon as I was away of Apollo. I turned and smiled at him. "Hi , dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hi ! Thanks for the reviews , favourites and followers ! Thank you so much :) What did you think of that chapter ? Tell me ! ;) Also , I want to say that I'll do a few one-shots of that story as soon as I'll be off with 'I really wonder'.

CupCakeAwesomeness : Ahahah thank you very much !

fearlessshadowhunter : You'll see :)

PercyJacksonDoctorWhoFanGirl : Hehhe ^^ Thank you , but the problem is that I have other stories and I can't give them up , ahaha well now you know :)

Whatthehades28 : Thank you ;)


	4. The sun god and me swim together

We arrived at camp after the party , and I mentally sighed.

How was I going to say to Nico that his sister died for us ?

I shivered. I was really close to that kid , and I was pretty sure that he would take it very badly if I said to him that his sister was dead.

I still felt very guilty about her death.

_This is not your fault , nothing could have been done._ Apollo's sentence echoed in my head.

I sighed , mentally preparing myself for the talk I would have later with Nico.

I was with Grover , Thalia and Annabeth , talking about how Kronos was trying to kill us , the quest and other stuff , when Nico interrupted us.

"Hey Percy !" He said , grinning at me and jumping in my arms. "Where's my sister ?"

The others looked at me sadly , and I sighed. "Nico ... Come with me please , we need to talk."

He nodded and walked with me. We walked until we reached a spot behind the Hermes cabin , fortunately and like usual no one was here.

"Listen Nico , your sister , Bianca is ..." I really couldn't say it. It was impossible for me , I didn't have the bravery for it.

"She's ?" He asked rather anxiously.

"She ... She is dead. I am truly sorry Nico , I did everything to protect her , to make her safe but ... Nothing could have been done." He widened his eyes , but stayed silent , his face was expressionless , which really worried me. Suddenly , I remembered the gift that Bianca had stolen for him , I had it in my pocket.

"Here." I said , giving him the figurine , it was Hades's. "She got you that , she wanted you to have it for your mythomagic collection."

He took the figurine , but didn't say a word. "You promised." He said after a moment , his voice as cold as ice. "You promised me that you'd take care of her."

Guilt devoured me again. "I'm truly sorry Nico ! I've done every-"

"No you didn't !" He said angrily at me , throwing the figurine away. "You let her die ! You let her die ! You let her die ! You didn't protect her ! I hate you ! I wish you were dead intead of her !"

I gasped at him. "Nic-"

Suddenly , four skeletal warriors appeared beside me , they were grinning evilly.

I widened my eyes in disbelief , and before I could do something , one placed something under my throat , a knife.

"Nico." I breathed. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the figurine that he had thrown some seconds ago , then he looked at me with shocked and furious eyes.

"Percy ?" Voices I recognized as Will's and Annabeth's echoed.

"Annabeth , Will." I said weakly. "Don't come here , it's dangerous !"

Of course they didn't listen to me. The two came in view a few seconds after. They looked shocked. But Annabeth took her sword and Will his bow.

Nico looked at me , a look of hurt and betrayal on his face. "You of all the people ... You were the one I trusted , the one I ran back to."

Again , guilt consumed me. "Ni-"

His eyes blazed furiously. "Don't ! I hate you !" Suddenly the skeleton released me. Will and Annabeth ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"You're okay ?" Will asked worriedly. I nodded. "Yeah , but ..." I looked over to Nico , and the ground beneath us shook. The skeletons froze. Will pushed me out of the way when a crack opened just where we were. Annabeth pushed herself away , mumbling something about 'favouritism and lovers'.

We were stunned. "Nico," I said after a while , breathing heavily. "How did-"

"Go away !" He yelled. "I hate you ! I wish you were dead !" He repeated the same words again and all of a sudden , he disappeared.

Saying that I was shocked was more than a statement. If ... If all of that was Nico doing , that meant ...

Holy Poseidon.

"Wait a second ..." Annabeth said , trying to catch her breath.

"If he can do that , that means ..." Will began slowly , shocked.

"That he's Hades's child." I finished for them.

The three of us looked at each others , we were clearly shocked and disbelief was written on all our face.

"But that's impossible ... And me who thought Hades was keeping his oath ..." Annabeth trailed off. I decided to answer her , now that I put it together ... I remembered when Bianca said that she thought Roosevelt was the actual chairmain of the United States.

"He's keeping his oath , in fact he-"

"Percy !" A sudden voice shouted , and I looked up to see Grover running towards us with a coffee in his hands. There was some drops who got out of his coffee.

"Grover ? What's up ?" I asked with worry.

He breathed. "I was drinking that," He said , pointing at his almost finished coffee. "When I heard _him." _

"Him ? Who's him ?" Will asked.

"Pan ! The lord of the wind !"

* * *

><p>I sighed. It had been weeks since Nico di Angelo was gone. I was very worried about him , and I felt more guilty by the days. Summer was going to end soon , and I was going to come back to my mom and Paul , he told me that I could attend the school where he was working.<p>

"You're going back to your mom ?" I asked Will as he came towards me. I was in the lake , swimming. Will didn't want to come in the water.

"Yes , what about you ?" He asked.

I smiled. "The same. Why don't you come closer ?" I asked with nervosity , which I frowned upon.

I was never nervous , unless you counted my ADHD , but that , that was because I was a demigod.

Was I nervous because of Will ?

"If you want to." He said with a sigh , but a strangely cheerful voice , which made me blink.

He began to take his clothes off , and my gaze followed each one of his movements. He had a very nice body , a surfer's body and his six packs were definitely gorgeous , they were the most gorgeous I had ever seen (well , the only ones I had ever seen) .

He grinned at me from where he was. Then he entered in the cool lake , and he began to make his way towards me. He swam in my direction , until he was right in front of me.

"Well , let's swim." I said with a soft smile , he grinned at me in response.

"I bet I am faster than you in the water !"

"Challenging the daughter of the sea god isn't a good idea when she's in her territory." I said with mischief.

Will raised a playful eyebrow. "We'll see. If I win-"

"Hey !" I said raising an indignant eyebrow. "We didn't bet anything !"

Will did totally ignore me.

"You'll kiss my cheeks." He said with a blush on his face.

I blushed as well. "Well ... And if I win ?" I said with a rather shy voice.

"I'll spin you into circles and will call you princess." I froze at that.

Princess.

I remembered someone calling me like that , but I couldn't remember.

"A-Agreed." I said after a while.

He smiled at me. We raced in the sea , and of course I won.

At the end , Will spun me into circles.

"My princess." He murmured in my ear , and I shivered with a deep blush on my face.

Suddenly , I looked closely at Will. I widened my eyes as another person came into my mind. A twelve years old boy with chocolate eyes.

I closed my eyes as a memory began to come in view , and I let Will take me in his arms for an unexpected hug. I felt the sun's hot stare on my back as he was doing it.

_He smiled , taking my hand in his , linking our fingers._

_"Will you marry me when we'll be older ?" He asked with his innocent voice. I smiled softly. "Of course , Loki."_

I blinked at that , and opened my eyes to see Will looking at me with such a loving gaze that I blushed deeply under it.

"When will you go ?" I asked against his shoulder.

"Tonight."

"What ?!" I shouted as I pushed him away. "But ! Why didn't you tell me that you were going tonight ?!"

He sighed. "I am sorry Persephone but ... I thought you had enough problems like that. I didn't want to upset you."

"Well now you did it. You should have been honest with me." I said with a deep breath. He suddenly took my face in his hands. "Please Percy , don't be angry at me." He said in a pleading voice , and I noticed how blue and beautiful his eyes were , the same as Apollo's ...

"I ..." I tried to say something , but I failed as I felt his breath on my face , his lips were milimeters away from mine ...

"Yes ?" He said , bringing his lips closer.

"Hey !" Someone yelled in the border of the lake.

I flushed dark red.

Will didn't look better.

We turned to look at a pissed off Mickael Yew. "Will ! Get your legs down here ! Argus's going to take you earlier than what you two had planned!"

Will sighed. "Well I better get going." He said to me , still red.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

><p>"I'll miss all of you." Will said to the friends who came to say goodbye to him.<p>

There were the Stolls , Cecil , Katie , some of his siblings who weren't still gone (Aka Mickael , Austin , Kayla and some a few others) , Annabeth , Thalia , Grover , Silena , Charles , surprisingly Clarisse , and other people I didn't really talk to.

"You'll surely miss someone more than us." Silena said to him with a smirk in my way. I blushed hard.

Will's cheeks became a shade of deep red , but he smiled at me as I looked in his way.

"Good bye , Willie."

"Good bye , Persephone."

Will got on the car , he waved at us , his eyes particularly fixed on me , he seemed to be struggling with something , but it seemed that he shook it away because he closed the door rather quickly.

"Well," Silena said beside me with a wink. "I can't wait to see how the things will work out for you two !"

I blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on !" She said waving her , now , dark brown hair out of her face as we walked back. "You two are in love , I know it !"

I rolled my eyes at her. Then I remembered my meeting with Aphrodite , which made me silent.

"Percy ?" Silena asked worriedly. "You're okay ?"

"I ..."

Silena looked at me with concern. "If you don't feel good , we can go to the infirmary-"

"No !" I cut her off screaming. She blinked. I sighed. "Listen , I am sorry for what I just did. You're right , I don't feel very good , and I am really tired , I'll go swimming , it makes me feel good."

She nodded. "Do you want me to come with you ?"

I smiled weakly at her. "No thanks. I'll be fine alone." I turned to leave , but she made me stop. "Percy ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Are you sure that you're not sick because Will's gone ?" She asked with a smirk.

I glared at her. "No."

* * *

><p>I sighed from relief when I began to swim.<p>

It felt damn right. It was like all of my problems just disappeared , but since I was the sea god's daughter , it was understandable.

"Well," A beautiful voice said behind me on the border of the lake. "It's like someone really like to swim."

I turned my head , and concentrated on the figure at the border of the lake.

I narrowed my eyes at him and mentally rolled my eyes.

"Lord Apollo , what are you doing here ?"

Apollo chuckled. "Well , I just have seen that one of my favourite children is gone to his home. And I thought that his best friend would be sad , so I have come to make her happy." He said cheerfully.

Maybe_ too_ cheerfully.

And that wasn't normal.

I sighed. "No thank you , I don't need your company."

From here , I saw him frown. "Of course you need it , wait a second , I am coming."

I instantly groaned. I didn't need anyone to keep me compagny just because Will was gone !

I looked up at Apollo , he was taking his clothes off. I blushed deeply as I saw his body , and I knew now from who Will inherited his. Apollo had an even more gorgeous body than him , he was way more tall , more tanned , more beautiful , and defintely more muscled. I almost drooled at the view , especially when I saw his six pack. (What was wrong with me and those six pack ?)

As soon as he was left in his boxers , he jumped in the sea and swam towards me.

"Someone could see you , you know." I said as he came to swim in front of me.

He laughed. "Not a chance , I made sure that no one would be here , don't worry , Soli." He said with a wink. I blushed slightly.

"Shouldn't you be doing your duties or something like that ?"

He looked at me in the eyes. "Are you trying to get rid of me ?" He asked with pain , and guilt consumed me , _again_.

"No," I said after a moment. I smiled inwardly at his relieved face. "But you shoudn't be here." I still said.

"I am off with my duties and I have a lot of free time. I know what you're thinking Percy , I should be with my children instead of you."

I looked up at him. "How did you know ?" I asked almost shyly.

He laughed. "It's written all over your face !" I blushed. "Huh ..."

"I'd like to , you know." He said after a while , being suddenly close to me. "Staying with my children. Alas , laws are laws , I can't. But no matter what , even if you consider me as a player , aven if my children hate me , I love all of them. You know , I claim them all." Hearing that made me feel sympathy and friendship for Apollo , that meant that no matter how he behave , he loved all of his children and he cared deeply for them. And I really did know that not much of the gods cared for their children , expect Hermes and some others.

Suddenly , Apollo took me in his arms , hugging me tightly. I widened myself in disbelief at the gesture , but I didn't push him away , weirdly.

His arms were wrapped tightly around my back , and his head was in the crook of my neck. He was holding me like his own life depended of it. I blinked when I felt something wet on my chest , and I noticed that there were tears in Apollo's perfect face.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. He was crying silently with closed eyes.

The most nervous thing was that he was too close to me for my comfort , and it made feel weird , really weird.

I did something I would have never thought that I would have done. I hugged him back , placing an arm around his waist , and the other around his head , bringing him closer to me. He tightened his grip on me and cried more in response.

Why did I do it ? Honestly , I didn't know and I didn't care either. The only thing that mattered was him.

I was sure that he was abe to listen to my heart beating faster and faster.

"Lord Apollo ?" I asked. "Are you okay ?"

Apollo's eyes opened quickly , and he looked at me from my neck. "Solaria." His voice sounded so sad and so desperate.

I blinked. "Are you sure you're well ? My name's Percy."

Apollo blinked. "Oh. Right." He said , removing his head from my neck quickly , and getting out of my embrace , like it could tempt him to do bad things , which made me feel weirdly sad. But for the first time , I saw him blush.

It suited him very well , but it didn't look like him , he was usually so ... Cheerful and carefree and just so cocky , just like Will.

"I am sorry for it , Percy." He said after a while. "You just remind me someone I was in love with in the ancient times."

I blushed again , feeling weirdly nostalgic and proud. "Oh." Was it for it that the sun god was so flirty with me ?

He cleared his throat and suddenly , he jumped on me. I didn't have the time to react at that. Apollo took me in his arms and threw me into the water.

What was wrong with him ?

I swam to the surface , not really gasping for air because well , I was able to breathe under water , well , kind of.

Apollo was laughing so hard that I was surprised he was still alive. Didn't he need to breathe ?

"That's not funny." I said. He visibly thought otherwise because he was still giggling.

"You should see your face ! That's priceless !"

"That wasn't funny. But," I said with a slight smirk. He stopped laughing and looking at me , a bit surprised.

"But ?" He asked , visibly amused at my audaciousness.

"_That_ is funny." I said gesturing at his right. He looked over and widened his eyes. There was a huge wave who was coming at him.

"Percy Jackson," He said trough gritted teeth. "You're _so_ dead."

* * *

><p>After that Apollo chased me down in the lake for hours , I had managed to keep myself out of his sight under the lake.<p>

Unfortunately , my rival had been a god , so of course , I had lost. He had caught me in his strong arms , and at a moment , I had thought that he was going to kiss me.

He had looked undecisively at my lips , then at my body , the same lustful gaze I had seen in his eyes when we had danced together. I had blushed under his gaze. I had been in a purple bikini , and you'd never guess who had given it to me.

Aphrodite herself.

Just after I had danced with Apollo at that party , she had squealed and had taken me in her arms. And had given it to me , she had said it woud 'help' me.

I had known that Apollo had seen how I had looked at him when he was taking his clothes off , and I had also known how he had looked at me when we were in front of each other in the lake.

Finally he had sighed , and had kised my cheek instead , he had flashed away saying good bye to me.

Now , I was sighing in my bed , blushing at my memories , I was less afraid of Apollo than before , in fact , I wasn't afraid anymore , I even felt _safe_ with _him_.

Emotions took the best of me , and I began to cry.

I couldn't fall for a god , and surely not Apollo ! It was forbidden , and I didn't want to go through what my mother had been.

I loved Will , but I was begining to have feelings for his own father , how was it possible ?

_"Are you sure that you're his only lover ?"_

_"I will always love you , don't doubt my love or my faifhfulness to you."_

I blinked at those memories , why had I them ?

Suddenly , I remembered Apollo's words. He had said that I reminded him of someone he fell in love with before.

I was too much tired to give it more thoughts. And I prepared myself to sleep , but just at that moment , a flash of light flashed in my room.

My father , Poseidon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I want to thank again all the reviewers , favourites and followers , you guys make me so happy in your reviews !**

**I am sorry but I won't be updating for a while ... High shcool begins again ... And I won't write until the end of March , but I'll be updating one or two chapters until then. Anyways , I'll try , and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Oh and also , I published the one-shot of Last True Lover ! its name is 'I really wonder', I didn't change it. It's on my profil , you should check it up , because it says a few things that weren't said in Last True lover.**

**Again , I don't accept criticism , even if in that story , and thank you God , no one has done it yet.**

**And for the grammatical errors that I may be doing , I am sorry , I am Algerian and I speak French. Please review !**

**CupCakeAwesomeness : Thanks : Glad you like it !**

**fearlessshadowhunter : Hahaha she'll get involved a lot. Ah and good luck with your story , hunters of Artemis , I like it !**

**CrimsonDream01 : Thanks ! Yep , she'll have a lot of flashbacks , mainly when she'll be close to remember who she was.**

**Ravelt Knightwalker : Thank you very much !**


End file.
